The present invention relates to a transmission system in which a capstan shaft and reel shafts are driven and rotated by a single motor. More particularly, it relates to a driving device for a tape recorder which can be arranged in a small space and which generates little power transmission noise.
As the power transmission system of a tape recorder (especially, a tape recorder for microcassette tapes), there has been one in which both a capstan shaft and reel shafts are rotated by a single motor adapted to revolve forward and reversely. Prior-art driving devices of this type adopt a mechanism wherein a pulley which rotates with the capstan shaft is equipped with a directional clutch, by which the power transmission to the pair of reel shafts is selectively changed-over; a gearing which selectively meshes with the reel shafts in response to the rotation of the capstan shaft; etc. The prior-art devices accordingly have the disadvantage of loud driving noise, which might enter a built-in microphone for sound recording. In case of using the directional clutch, the problem of inferior change-over responsiveness is also involved.